


In Speciali Unum

by diesel14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Heirship, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, No character bashing, Possessive Tom Riddle, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesel14/pseuds/diesel14
Summary: In the shadows of his brother, Harry Potter learned from a young age that the only way people will think you are special is if you show them through your actions. Being brought up mostly by the portrait of the late Dorea Potter née Black, Harry enters the Wizarding World society with one goal in mind: To be powerful and he'll do anything to achieve it.Monsters are not born, they are made.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 48
Kudos: 584





	1. Chapter 1

**F** rom the time Harry Potter could remember, he was in his brother’s shadow. James and Lily Potter had been convinced by their friend, Pettigrew, to leave him to babysit their boys and go out on a date. And on that harrowing Halloween night, he had been in the same room, same crib, and same situation as his brother. The scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead was proof of that. With no one truly knowing what had happened that night besides two babies and Voldemort, it was decided that Charles Potter was a hero, celebrated as the Boy-Who-Lived after residue of dark magic was found in a jagged scar left on his neck. From that point on, the Potters raised into international stardom. 

James and Lily Potter, already infamous as Order of the Phoenix members exploded in popularity as being able to defile You-Know-Who. It had become well known that they had gone against Voldemort three times and come out alive. It was a feat no one else had been able to accomplish. On gossip rags across the nation, they were the “it couple” and everyone wanted to be kept up to date with their lives. James became the standard Light Pureblood Lord that others would look up to and Lily became the most accomplished Muggle-Born witch, especially after she went into creating potions. Charles Potter became the Wizarding World’s savior in one night and with that, the stage was set. In this one decision, the fate of the future was set in motion and nothing would be the same.

* * *

Staring in the mirror, Harry Potter gazed in curiosity at the boy who stared back. At age  five, Harry did not have many friends besides the companion who appeared whenever he looked in a mirror. Black, wild hair just like his father’s, emerald green eyes just like his mother’s. His brother had blonde hair, a trait from his mother’s family and brown eyes. All in all, Harry looked like he was a part of his family. However, Harry took great pride in knowing that the lightning scar on his forehead was  _ his _ and  _ his _ alone. In a world where he felt alone, Harry took pride in knowing that he had something unique about him.

Harry loved his family and knew they loved him, but he began to notice how little attention he was paid compared to his brother. Harry did not get to be a part of the pranks his father and Uncle Sirius plotted, nor did he get to test his mother’s tasty potions that made you feel warm inside first. These things seemed to only be a privilege of Charles. Sure, he would be asked to be a part of the prank, but it was after they had already made the plans and he would taste the potion that night when his mother would tuck him into bed. He was the afterthought. 

At first, Harry had been angry at this. He was jealous of his brother for being the jewel in their parent’s eyes while Harry was left watching in the corner. His brother was like a free bird, able to do what he wanted whenever he wanted. Meanwhile, Harry was a butterfly whose wings had been clipped, unable to do anything, always held back. It wasn’t fair that his brother could plan pranks and try the potion first. It had been an ongoing thing Harry saw every month, and he was tired of it. It made Harry feel lonely and upset. 

“Harry!” His mother’s sweet voice took him out of his thoughts. “It’s dinner time, come downstairs my sweet boy.”

Harry turned toward to look at his mother. Already saddened by his train of thought, Harry couldn’t help but burst into tears. Lily looked on in concern at her boy. She brought her son into a hug and wiped away his tears.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, rubbing his back in comfort as his tears finally stopped.

“Charles is always first to everything!” Harry said, sniffling. “He always gets to be a part of the pranks with Daddy and Uncle Sirius and gets to try your potions first. I-it’s not fair!”

“Now, now Harry, I’m sorry you feel that way,” Lily said, recognizing that her son had been correct. “When you and Charles were babies, an evil man was wreaking havoc on our World. The man set his sight on our family and Charles defeated him. It’s the reason why the Wizarding World is peaceful today. Your father and I need to pay a little bit more attention to your brother because he has a large role to fill in the future. Do you understand, Harry?”

Harry nodded his head.

Lily smiled. “I created a new potion tonight, how about you try it first tonight?”

Harry smiled at his mother and grabbed onto her hand as they went downstairs to the dining room.

Years later, Harry will look back on this moment and not understand why his brother needed the extra attention.

That night, Harry felt restless. Knowing his parents would still be up, he had decided to go downstairs and ask his mother to make her delicious, warm milk but stopped short when he heard his name being mentioned in their whispered conversation. 

“James, Harry’s beginning to feel jealous of the attention we’re giving Charles,” Lily whispered. 

“I told you this would happen,” James said. “If we had just sent him to the Dursleys he would have been able to grow up without living his brother’s shadow.”

Tears began to well up in his eyes as Harry took steps backwards.  _ They don't want me. They don’t want me. They don’t want me,  _ he chanted in his head as he sprinted up the stairs. He ran past his room and went further into the house. He had no goal in mind, just to disappear. Harry wanted no part of a family who did not want him. If Harry had stayed, he would’ve heard his gracious mother jump to his defense:

“James Potter! I would never  _ ever _ leave my child with my sister and her family! I may be Muggle-born, but I value our children growing up in a Wizarding household as opposed to a Muggle on, especially because I know the struggles of being alienated from our world. And I would never abandon my child no matter what!”

“You’re right, Lils,” James admitted. “You know I’d die for Harry or Charles, I’m just not the best at handling children.”

She smiled adoringly at her husband. “It’s kind of hard to handle children when you are one.”

James laughed. “I will have to start Harry’s lessons on Heirship soon, it’s almost his sixth birthday.”

“Just don’t corrupt our sweet baby,” Lily warned.

“Don’t worry Lils, I won’t. Not too much, at least.”

“James!”

But he was too far gone to hear it. Since their parents always kept watch of Charles and Harry’s location, it was impossible to explore the Potter Estate. But in the middle of the night, their parents had let their guards down, not expecting their young children to be up. It was how Harry finally came to a halt by a large door. Harry’s parents had warned him about going into certain rooms, especially on the east side of the estate, as there could be dangerous objects. He hesitated by the door before his curiosity got the better of him. As quietly as he could, Harry opened the door. It creaked in protest and the noise carried down the dark hall, but no soul in sight had heard it. Just in case, he scrambled into the room and closed the door. 

The room was lit up by the moonlight but the darkness of the night licked at the corners of the room, keeping them shaded and concealed. Harry could not believe his eyes. Rows and rows of books that seemed to have no beginning and no end surrounded the circular room. A spiral staircase that seemed endless led to the unknown. Harry cautiously went over to a shelf and touched a book. A fingerprint was created in the thin layer of dust. 

Taking it out, Harry glanced at the title.  _ An Intermediate Guide on Soul Magic.  _ Intrigued by the book, Harry was about to open it when an amused voice interrupted him.

“I wouldn’t open that book if I were you. Unless you want an early death, that is.”

Dropping the book in surprise, Harry jumped away from the shelf.

“W-who are you?” He asked weakly.

“My name is Dorea Potter, but you my dear, may refer to me as Lady Potter as it is proper tradition.”

“Lady Potter, where are you?” Harry curiously asked, looking around to spot the woman.

“It is proper to introduce yourself after someone introduces themselves to you,” Lady Potter chastised lightly.

“Sorry, my name is Harry Potter,” Harry said looking down, embarrassed.

“It’s quite alright, my dear. Look to the right of you.”

Harry turned in that direction and stared at the portrait that seemed to be alive. Inside the glamorous frame sat a woman Harry would liken to a queen from the books he had read. Blonde hair pulled into a tight bun on her head with jewels surrounding it, pale skin, and black eyes that seemed to pull people in. Even in a portrait, she had a large presence. It was something he could only liken to Uncle Sirius, and even his presence wasn’t as visible as hers. Hers demanded respect.

“What are you?” Harry asked in fascination.

“I am a magical portrait, but surely you would know that my dear,” Lady Potter said. “How old are you?”

“Five. Turning six in a few weeks.”

“Unbelievable! And you do not know what a magical portrait is?” 

Harry shook his head. “My parents only let my brother and I in a few rooms in the castle. They said it’s um…”

“Dangerous?” 

“Yeah that word!”

“May I enquire the names of your said parents?”

“Lily Potter and James Potter.”

“Ah, James,” Lady Potter sniffed. “No wonder your education is lacking. I am at a misfortune about knowing your mother, though.”

A frown crept on Harry’s face. “It doesn’t matter. T-they don’t want me.”

Dorea Potter frowned at the boy. Wizarding children were known as magic’s gift to mankind when she had been alive. For a child to feel unwanted was not unheard of, but never in the Potter family. “What do you mean they do not want you?”

“I’m always the afterthought of the family. My brother, Charles apparently defeated a bad man when we were younger so now he’s famous. Mum and Dad said he needed more attention b-but when I went downstairs for milk I heard them talking about sending me away!” By the end of the story, Harry had once again burst into tears.

“Now, now my dear,” Lady Potter said soothingly. “You may feel unwanted in your household, but every magical child is a gift.”

“But I don’t have anything special about me compared to Charles!”

Dorea Potter gave a rare smile to the boy. “Then make yourself special. You may not understand this now, Harry but know this: In life, the people around us may make us feel special, but it is the actions we take that make us powerful. Your family will not think you are special until you prove it to them.”

Harry hiccuped, but the tears rolling down his cheeks had stopped. “Do you think I can become special?”

Dorea Potter looked into those vulnerable, green eyes.  _ My dear, people are not born powerful. They are made.  _ “Yes, Harry I believe you can be special.”

She watched in amusement as a pink tint surrounded his cheeks and a smile broke on his face. “I think you’re special, Lady Potter!”

She chuckled. “You flatter me, my dear. Now tell me, who is the Heir to the Potter family.”

Confusion filled Harry’s face. “What’s that?”

Dorea Potter could only sigh.  _ I knew James was irresponsible, but how could he forget the lessons necessary for a Heir? He should’ve started when he was at least three! What has the Potter family come to?  _ “Out of you and Charles, who was born first?”

“Me!” Harry said happily, to him it was the only thing he had beat Charles to.

“Harry, my dear, that means you are the Heir to the Potter family,” Lady Potter explained. “In the future you will hold a seat on the Wizengamot and hold a powerful position in politics.”

Harry looked at the woman as if she had lost her mind. “What’s the Wizimot?”

“Wizengamot,” She corrected. “It’s the wizarding British high court of law and parliament.”

Harry nodded his head in understanding, but both of them knew he did not understand.

“Harry as a former member of the Potter family, I want to ensure you have access to the best education on Heirship and traditions in the Wizarding World. Seeing that Lord Potter has not already done so, would you allow me to teach you?”

_ She’s such a nice lady _ , Harry thought, smiling. He nodded his head.

Just know, though, I am a very strict teacher. There will be no fooling around in my lectures nor will there be slacking off. Do you understand?”

Harry nodded.

Dorea Potter tutted at the boy. “Rule number one in Wizarding etiquette: Always give a verbal reply to a question.”

“Yes, Lady Potter,” Harry retried.

“Good,” Lady Potter nodded her head in approval. “Now off to bed, my dear.”

“How will I come to you? Mum and Dad don’t like us exploring the Estate alone.”

Dorea Black thought for a moment. “They do not seem to worry about your location after you head to bed. So once you make sure they are not around your room, sneak over to this room. You know how to get here, yes?”

“Yes Lady Potter.”

“Good. I will see you tomorrow night.”

Harry gave the portrait one last smile before turning around. 

“Oh and Harry?”

Harry turned around.

“Don’t let anyone know that you are talking to me or about our lessons. Let’s make it our own little secret.”

Harry nodded his head eagerly. He never had a shared secret with someone. Harry closed the door quietly behind him as he ran towards his room. 

  
_ Not only do I have a unique scar, I am something Charles won’t ever have, Heirship,  _ Harry thought ecstatic as he laid down in his bed.  _ If Lady Potter thinks I can become special, I will be just that. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dorea Potter (née Black) had wanted to be at peace in the afterlife. She died at the young age of 57 from Dragon Pox, but she had felt satisfied with her life in the end. She had been born in the early 1920s and had a normal, peaceful Pureblood childhood. Her childhood friends that she knew since birth became her Hogwarts friends as they were sorted. It came to no surprise to Dorea and her family when she was sorted into Slytherin. Back in those days, it was jokingly called the “House of Black” as everyone knew that the Blacks were all sorted into Slytherin. If you asked a Black why they were in Slytherin, they’d just shrug and say “Ambition runs in the family” which the Blacks had certainly proven with the success and wealth they had garnered throughout the years. Her friends separated into the other houses. In her sixth year, she was informed of her arranged marriage to Charlus Potter, a member of a mostly neutral family with traditional dark leanings.

Oh, how Dorea loved Charlus. He had been a ruggedly handsome man with a mop of black hair down to his shoulders that never could be tamed and blue eyes. He stood a foot taller than her, but always described Dorea as the scarier one in the relationship. Both of them were dark wizards and the other Potters had no problem with that, as there was nothing wrong with leaning dark. Times change, however. After World War II broke out and Grindelwald began an uprising that wreaked terror in the hearts of all wizards, the balance of magic broke. No longer would the dark and light wizards be able to live together in harmony. No longer would people talk about dark magic openly. No longer would students be taught about the darker branches of magic. War brought on fear, and with that fear an entire group of people were shunned. Some traditionally dark families such as the Blacks and Malfoys were untouched by the change, yet kept their views hidden. Other less powerful families faced a public outcry and were forced to become light. Neutral families, like the Potters became light. 

Charlus and Dorea had refused to give up their traditions and dark magic because of one wizard. For that, they were told to never associate with the rest of the Potter family again, which they did reluctantly. Dorea had hated the rest of the Potters at first, but as she grew older, the spite and bitterness in her heart began to boil until it evaporated. All that was left was an ache that would never be fulfilled. They stayed in one of the smaller Estates of the Black family, gifted to her by her parents after they found out what happened.

It seemed to them that the practice of dark magic might never be the same again. Through the years, the light government began banning more and more types of dark magic, burning books, and putting restrictions on dark magical creatures. It seemed as if the light wizards had forgotten about the balance needed in magic. If dark magic was extinguished, the light magic would follow. Then, to add to the further destruction of the Wizarding World, the light wizards began to open their borders more to Muggle-Borns. Unlike before where Muggle-Borns were brought into the Wizarding World never to return to the Muggle one unless they gave up their magic and were Obliviated, the border between the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds became non-existent. Muggle-Borns weren’t required to learn about the Wizarding customs and mold into society. Instead, they came with a lack of knowledge and tried to change the Wizarding World to fit what  _ they _ thought was right. The term ‘Mudblood’ came back into existence during this time to be used to describe a wizard or witch that went against traditional wizarding culture. 

The dark wizards finally found a savior and leader in the form of Lord Voldemort. Young, charismatic and passionate about the Dark Arts, he inspired the dark wizards to finally fight back. Dorea had never met the man, since her and Charlus decided to stay out of any conflict, but from the way she heard her friends talk about them, he was truly a bewitching man. With him in power, the dark wizards began to become more confident in their abilities. A war was on the horizon. Dorea nor Charlus lived to be able to see it. 

In the late 60s, Dorea lost her husband to the same disease that would end her life a few years later. It was a depressing and harrowing time for her, so much so she stopped seeing her friends. She had spent so much time with Charlus, that it felt as if he took half of her soul with him. They had never had a child, as she was infertile and having a surrogate was not something they had wanted to do. Her and Charlus had tried for a child, but could never accomplish it.

“Oh Charlus! All my life I strived to be the perfect Pureblood woman and wife and I have failed at the most important task of all!” Dorea had wailed to her husband.

“It’s okay, my sweet. I love you no matter if you gave me 10 children or none. Everything happens for a reason, so maybe you will be childless now, but not forever.”

Dorea could not believe how right Charlus had been. She had spent the last 15 years in a magical portrait in what seemed to be an abandoned wing of the Potter Estate. She did not know how she had been moved to this house, especially seeing as how the Potters did not accept her and her husband’s decision, but she could only guess Charlus’ brother had something to do with it.

One night, a boy with the same mop of hair as Charlus, vividly green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead snuck into the room. Dorea did not know what made her want to help the child, whether it was Charlus’ voice in her head or that saw herself in the boy, but Dorea decided that Harry Potter was her child. He was everything she could’ve asked for in a child. A curious little thing, always eager to learn something new from her, even if it was on a boring topic such as the law regarding Pixies. He seemed to absorb any information he could get his hands on. For his hard work, she praised him and could only watch in sadness as her boy preened at the attention he got from her. The most special thing she saw in the boy was the darkness that always seemed to be lurking around him. It was something any dark wizard could pick up on, but no light one could. From the moment Dorea saw the boy, she knew he was dark orientated.

  
  


A few months after they had started their lessons, Harry shyly showed her a card he had made.

“What’s this for?” Dorea asked looking at the badly drawn photo of her and Harry holding hands.

“My mother lets us celebrate certain holidays and today is Mother’s Day,” Harry said looking away shyly.

“Why are you giving me this card then, my dear?”

“B-because I think of you like a mother,” Harry said, finally looking at her. His eyes were full of love. “Lady Potter you always comfort me when I’m sad and you teach me cool stuff!”

Dorea smiled down at Harry. “Well, thank you Harry for your card. I’m sure you worked hard on it. Now, off to bed.”

Harry left the card on the chair by her portrait before turning to leave. “Goodnight, Lady Potter.”

“Goodnight, Harry.”

Dorea sadly watched the boy leave the room.  _ How attention starved is Harry, that he’s considering a magical portrait as his mother over his real one? _

* * *

Over the past two years, Harry had grown slightly taller and a little more bitter. His brother still was the first for everything. It only got worse when on their sixth birthdays, Uncle Remus had given Harry a stuffed dragon. Charles had been given a stuffed broom, but he seemed dissatisfied with his gift.

“Harry! Give me the dragon!” His brother demanded as he tried taking it from his brother’s hands.

“No! It’s mine!” Harry retorted as he fought against his brother. Objects in the room began to levitate in the air around them.

“What is going on here?” James sternly asked.

“Harry won’t let me play with the toy!” Charles complained.

“Now, Harry, don’t you think you should share with your brother? Sharing is caring.”

“But he never shares any of his toys with me!” 

“Why don’t you play with the stuffed broom then? You too can trade.”

“I don’t want to! I want to play with  _ my _ dragon!”

James took a deep breath as he tried to figure out how to stop his boys from fighting.  _ I guess Harry is at the age to hear the news now. _

“Harry I have something I need to discuss with you,” James finally said. “How about you let Charles play with the dragon for now and when I’m done talking to you, you can have the dragon back.”

Looking at the dragon, Harry sighed as he got up. “Fine.”

In the end, Harry never did get the dragon back.

James Potter led Harry into his office. Instead of going to the desk, he led his son to the couch and patted the spot next to him. 

“Now son,” James started. “As you were born first, you are the Heir of the Potter family. It might seem like a cool title now, as that’s how I saw it when I was younger, but there are a lot of responsibilities you’ll be in charge of.”

James had been holding off doing this meeting for as long as possible, wanting his son to be able enjoy his childhood while he still could. Once the Heir started their lessons, there was less time to play and more time dedicated to study. Of course, his parents had been lenient with him but with the Potter family now holding more political power because of that Halloween night, it was important Harry learned all he needed to be successful in the future. James had expected Harry to react in the way he did when he found out he had to be the Heir. He expected him to throw a tantrum and say no. But Harry was not James and nor was he Charles.

“Okay,” Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Just okay?” James was confused by his son’s reaction.

“Just...could you maybe just give me a book and let me learn on my own?” Harry tentatively asked.  _ I already learned most of the basics of what an Heir has to do, I don’t want to go through that again. I’d rather practice reading to get better at it and continue my lessons with Lady Potter. _

“Little Ravenclaw in the making aren’t you?” James teased, internally grateful he wouldn’t have to teach the boy.  _ I barely paid attention to my father’s lessons, I had no idea how to teach him. _

Lady Potter had mentioned the houses in Hogwarts but because he was still young and they mostly focused on etiquette, he had no idea what a Ravenclaw was supposed to be like. He was going to shrug his shoulders, but because of the lessons drilled in his head, Harry gave a shy smile and said, “I guess so.”

“Now off you go, my boy.”

In the blink of an eye, Harry and Charles’ eighth birthday came up. While the parents had decided in the past that they would have a private birthday celebration, as Charles’ fame was still high, after a lot of begging from Charles they had decided to invite a couple families over that had children.

Harry had no idea what to think about the party. It seemed to be more of a party for Charles than anything, as it was a Quidditch themed party, which he has stated multiple times that he did not like Quidditch. Harry also found himself at a disadvantage on who to talk to. His brother had quickly made friends with the younger Weasleys, Ron and Ginnie, and another pureblood called Neville Longbottom. Harry had at first joined in on their conversations but after hearing them talking about Exploding Snap, he had to leave. Lady Potter had told him that as an Heir, he shouldn’t participate in childish games.

It was how Harry found himself leaning on the wall and watching the party, bored and tired of it already.  _ If I knew this party was going to be boring I would’ve just said I was sick and gone talk to Lady Potter. Mum and Dad would be too busy watching over Charles to notice anyway _ , Harry thought bitterly as he watched his parents send adoring looks at their other son.  _ They don’t even notice me or try to find where I am. And that goes for my Uncles as well. _

“Not having fun, are you?” A voice asked.

Harry looked over in the direction the voice came from. A short and stocky figure with freckles everywhere Harry could see skin stood before him. He had brown eyes and red hair.  _ Must be a Weasley _ , Harry thought.

“How could you tell, Sir Weasley?”

“I guess I know who the Heir is,” The boy teased. “None of this ‘Sir Weasley’ crap, just call me Charlie, okay?”

“Okay...Charlie.”

“Good,” Charlie said, rubbing his hair. “Now are you going to tell me why you look so glum at your own party?”

“Because it’s not my party,” Harry mumbled.

“Repeat that?”

“It’s not my party.”

“What do you mean it’s not your party? There’s cake, presents, and a sign that has your name on it.”

“My name might be on everything, but no one seems to be celebrating my birthday. They’re all watching and having fun with Charles.”

“I know someone who isn’t watching Charles, though.”

“Who?” Harry asked, looking around hopefully.

“Me.”

Harry turned towards Charlie and gaped at him. His cheeks began to burn. “B-but why?”

“Why not? You’re the birthday boy,” Charlie said shrugging his shoulders.

Harry could not seem to comprehend why the boy was paying attention to him. Charlie crouched down to the boy’s level.

“Look, I have six siblings. None of them might be famous, but I know how it feels to not have attention on you. Just don’t worry about what others think of you so much, you’ll find people who dote more attention onto you later on.”

“Okay, Charlie,” Harry said, giving a genuine smile to the older boy.

“Good,” Charlie said standing up and leading Harry to a table. “Now, how about I tell you stories about Hogwarts?”

Harry spent the rest of the party listening to Charlie’s stories about Hogwarts. Charlie might’ve been seventeen, but Harry felt as if he had finally made a friend, age difference be damned.

“Lady Potter! Lady Potter! Guess what?” Harry asked excitedly.

“What, my dear,” Dorea asked amused.

“I made a friend! His name is Charlie Weasley and he has really red hair and he’s 17 and he’s super cool!” 

Harry began recounting his birthday party experience. He told her the stories Charlie had told him, about the Potion’s teacher, about his experience as a Seeker, about his love of the outdoors. He also told him how he comforted him and made him feel like he was worth more than anyone else thought he was. He had left with the promise to write letters to Harry, even if Harry could not write letters back until he got an owl. 

“Remember Harry, always keep friends close to you. They can be your family and your biggest allies, just make sure you pick the right people to have in your life,” Dorea advised him. “But Charlie seems like a sweet boy, I think you’ve made a good friend.”

Harry beamed at her. “Lady Potter, you’re a part of my family.”

“As you are in mine, my dear.”

* * *

Harry had perfected all of the lessons on Heirship from Lady Potter, except one. After Lady Potter had encouraged Harry to read books, his vocabulary had expanded and grown. He had read the book on Heirship his father had given him with Lady Potter, just in case he did not understand a word. In the three years Lady Potter had taught him, Harry had caught up what other Heirs and Heiresses would know. 

“Now Harry,” Dorea Potter started. “The lesson you will learn today will be the last one, and the most challenging. It is not something most people have, as I do not think your parents have it, but for you I am almost positive it will come in handy. You will need to learn to mask your own thoughts and feelings.”

“So like a politician’s mask?” Harry asked.

“Yes, exactly like that. Your family has political backing, yes, but you cannot just rely on that to get through Wizarding Culture. Think of it as a game, how would you win a game?”

Harry smirked at her and repeated the lesson she had repeated again and again. “Don’t be the monster who openly reveals his might and prowess. Be the beast hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike.”

“Yes, my dear. The mask will help you achieve that. You must always observe what position of power you should be in. You are a young Heir who has not learned magic yet. How do you suppose you should act.”

“Like a little lamb who needs guidance to get back to the herd.”

“Correct, you need to humor the Lords and Ladies whether they are light or dark. At eight years old, you should not have some of the knowledge I told you about, but you know what type of people you will most likely lean with, correct?”

“Yes, Lady Potter.”

As Lady Potter’s lessons became more complicated, she began explaining the shift in power currently happening and what it was like in the past. When she explained to Harry that he himself was a dark wizard, he had been scared at first, especially after she told him what happened while she was alive. But she reassured him that there were still dark families out there who were powerful enough to stay prominent. They did not practice dark magic openly, but kept it hidden in their homes. 

“How will I get better at perfecting my mask?” Harry asked.

“Practice,” Dorea answered simply smirking. “If I remember correctly, the Malfoy family always hosts a ball in June. Anyone prominent is invited, so I wouldn’t be surprised if your parents are. Ask your father if you can attend for Heir practice.”

“Thank you, Lady Potter,” Harry said, excited to be able to 

After that discussion, Harry did as Dorea had told him. 

“Father,” Harry started after entering his office. “May I request something.”

“You may, my boy,” James said smiling at his son. 

“Do you get invited to the Malfoy Family’s annual ball?”

James dropped his quill and looked up at his son. “Your mother and I do but we never go. Where did you hear about this?”

“I overheard Lady Longbottom talking about it and I thought it would be a good way for me to practice my skills as an Heir,” Harry half-lied.

James seemed to think it over. Seeing the excitement in his son’s eyes, he couldn’t say no. “I’ll ask your mother if it is okay, but no promises.”

For the first time in forever, James saw a smile on his son’s face. “Thank you, father!”

_ If I get to see my son smile, it is well worth the trouble of being in Malfoy’s house _ , James thought watching his son leave. 

Two months later, Harry found himself wearing green wizarding robes that brought out the color of his eyes. His mother was combing his hair down, the best she could. Lily smiled down at Harry and cupped his cheek.

“My handsome little boy,” Lily adoringly said as she kissed his forehead. “Just you wait, I bet you’ll be getting all the girls when you’re older.”

Harry blushed at his mother’s words. “M-mum!”

Lily laughed. “Now off you go, Harry. Your father’s probably already waiting by the Floo.”

Harry nodded and scampered down the stairs. He ignored his brother’s question of ‘Where are you going?’ and came to a stop at the fireplace.

James fixed his now disheveled robes. “Remember, I’m never going to force you into a position you don’t want to. If someone makes you feel uncomfortable or you want to leave, just find me, okay?”

“Yes, father,” Harry answered, waiting impatiently to finally arrive at the party. It had been the only thing on his mind for the past few months. 

“Grab the Floo and say ‘Malfoy Manor.’”

Harry did as he was told and went into the fireplace. “Malfoy Manor,” He said as he threw the Floo down. He quickly stepped out in time to see his father appear.

“Sir Potter I was surprised to see you had accepted the invitation after declining it for years,” An elegant voice spoke.

Harry turned to observe the person who had spoken. A pale, tall man with a pointed face, pale blonde hair, and cold grey eyes looking as aristocratic as expected of a Pureblood. Next to him, a similarly pale woman with blue eyes and long, blonde hair. Finally, to the left of her a child Harry’s age with white-blond hair, cold grey eyes, and a similar pointed face. All in all, the Malfoys looked as intimidating and powerful as they could be. 

James coughed and gave a sharp smile. “Yes, well I have been busy.”

“May I ask, out of curiosity, what sparked your interest to come here today then?”

“My Heir wished to attend as he has never been to a ball before.”

It was then the cold, calculating eyes turned towards Harry. He quickly reviewed the lessons Lady Potter had told him. He would not make a fool out of himself.

Stepping forward, Harry bowed low. “It is an honor to meet you, Sir Malfoy and Lady Malfoy. I am Harry, Heir of the Potter family.”

Lucius quirked his lips at the display of traditional Wizarding greetings. “You may rise, Harry.”

Harry did as he told and looked up to see the other boy look at him in curiosity.

“My son, Draco can lead you to where the other children are,” Lucius said.

“I thank you for the opportunity, Lord Malfoy,” Harry said in kind as he followed the other boy.

James Potter could only look after his son in pure shock.  _ How did he learn so well from just a book? _

“I must say, Lord Potter. You have raised a better Heir than I would have thought,” Lucius said snidely. “He has more manners and etiquette than you.”

“I didn’t teach him that,” James uncomfortably said. “He learned from a book.”

“A book you say?” Lucius said dubiously. “Must have been quite the book.”

Lucius Malfoy was intrigued by the boy. When James Potter had accepted his invitation to the ball with his Heir, Lucius had been under the belief that Charles Potter, famed Boy-Who-Lived was the Heir, as no other mention of the other boy, could be found. It was presumed he was untalented and unworthy of attention. But Lucius just witnessed living evidence that the boy was more interesting than his brother.  _ That was a true Pureblood mask. How did you learn such a thing, Harry? _

“You know you can drop your mask now right?” The boy, Draco said as they went towards the ballroom.

As if his words had triggered something, Harry immediately dropped his emotionless mask. “Sorry, it was my first time using it in public. I didn’t know when to drop it.”

“With fellow children don’t worry about it,” Draco said quite matter-of-factly. “My father said that these balls are more for show for him and mum then they are for us. Mother told me it was the time to make friends for Hogwarts.”

“Well, er, do you want to be friends?” Harry asked awkwardly.

Draco sniffed. “I don’t associate with light wizards.”

Harry blinked at the boy. “I’m not a light wizard.”

“What do you mean you aren’t? You’re from a traditional Light family and you’re the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived.”

“I don’t associate with him,” Harry explained, disgusted even with the thought. “As for how I am a dark wizard, I do not know, but I’ve been looking through some old journals I found in the Potter Manor and the Potters were not always Light.”

“And here I thought I could use you to get closer to the Boy-Who-Lived,” Draco said snorted before holding his hand out. “Friends?”

Harry grabbed onto the boy’s hands. “Friends.”

“Seeing that I don’t have to leave you with the Longbottom child, I”ll take you where the  _ others _ are,” Draco explained going off towards a corner in the hall.

They stopped in front of four boys and two girls. 

“Everyone,” Draco said, interrupting their conversation. “This is Harry, Heir of the Potter family, and he is one of us.”

“A Potter gone dark? How scandalous,” A boy with dark skin, high cheekbones and slanted eyes said. He was smirking. “Blaise Zabini.”

“Please, as if you can talk with your mother’s known scandals,” A blonde haired girl with blue eyes said, smiling at Harry. “Daphne Greengrass, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pansy Parkinson,” the girl next to her with brown hair and eyes said. “Why is it I’ve never heard of you?”

Harry sneered. “When your brother is the Boy-Who-Lived it seems that the mention of the Potters having another child who is the Heir, slips the mind of people.”

“I take it you aren’t much of a fan of your brother, are you?” A boy with brown eyes and blue eyes asked. “I’m Theodore Nott.”

“What gave it away? My expression or my tone?” Harry retorted back smirking at the boy.

“If I thought any better, I’d just say you’re being dramatic. But I bet 5 galleons that your brother is more spoiled than Draco is,” Theodore replied.

Harry smirked. “Would receiving everything he’s ever wanted, taking over every Birthday party and holiday count?”

“My Draco,” Theodore said, turning towards the boy. “It seems you’ve finally met your match.”

“Shut it Theo,” Draco sneered at the boy. “You’re in no room to talk when your father gave you that rare book collection on Wizarding fairytales.”

Theodore only shrugged his shoulders. “Touche.”

“Oh yeah, the boys over there are Crabbe and Goyle,” Draco waved his hand in their direction. “They don’t talk much.”

“More like they’re his goons,” Blaise whispered.

Draco gave him a warning look.

Harry spent the rest of the ball with the seven other children. Whether they were talking about Quidditch (which Harry and the girls zoned out of and started their own conversation on magical plants), or bickering, Harry finally found a place where he had felt welcomed. Harry felt regretful to leave his newly-made friends by the end of the night, but with the promise to keep in touch, Harry found himself making his way towards James by the Floo.

“Had fun tonight, kiddo?” James asked, ruffling his hair.

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter done :) I know not much action is happening right now, but I wanted to make sure there was a foundation for the future as to how Harry is shaped to be. Next chapter will be the last pre-Hogwarts chapter. Hope you all enjoy! <3


	3. Chapter 3

_ Dearest Harry, _

_ I hope you are holding up well against your family and their need to pay attention to Charles. He could get a little paper cut on his thumb and they’d still notice it. Sorry I never wrote to you after the party, I’ve had a busy three years. As you know, I had an interest in magical creatures, more specifically dragons. I got an offer to be an apprentice of a current dragon-tamer and have been in Romania ever since. He was a strict man and did not allow me to send letters even to my family, as he believed in order for me to learn to be a dragon-tamer I must get rid of worldly matters and completely focus my attention on dragon taming. Enough about me, however. How have you spent the past few years? Have you made any other friends? As you are almost eleven, I hope I will be hearing a reply back from you soon.  _

_ Your dearest friend, _

_ Charlie Weasley _

_ Charlie, _

_ It is good to finally hear from you, especially since I just purchased an owl. You are correct on the paper cut thing, just last week Charles fell on the carpet and mother and father came to his rescue as if he had broken a bone. At this point in time, I’ve given up on trying to fight for their attention. Our relationship is strained, yes, but they have no problem with me leaving the house to visit my friends. They don’t notice when I leave, nor do they question me when I come home. I have spent the past years finishing on the Heirship training on etiquette and Wizarding Customs. Obviously I hold no power at this moment, but I have already put myself out there with my peers, at least. I have befriended the Heir of the Malfoy family, the Heir of the Zabini family, the Heir of the Nott family, the Heiress of the Greengrass family, and the Heiress of the Parkinson family. My parents do not agree with my choice in friends, but have not vocalized this matter to me and I do not think they will. As for your work with dragons, I wish you the best of luck and hope to see your skills in the future. Write to me when you get the chance, old friend. _

_ From, _

_ Harry Potter _

_ Heir of the Potter family _

* * *

Over the years that had passed, Harry soon began accepting that he was fine with not being the jewel in his parents eyes. Watching Charles grow and develop into the child he was today made him appreciative of the isolation he felt with his family. They were too different. Two sides of a coin. Harry, who spent his time reading to gain knowledge and Charles who played quidditch with his father all the time. Harry, who had Dorea Potter as a parental figure and Charles who had their parents. Harry, who was a dark wizard and Charles who was a light one. Harry does not forgive his parents for unfairly paying attention to Charles, but in the end he found himself caring less.

Their inattention to Harry was how he was able to meet Dorea and become the person he was today. Dorea had explained to him that a wizard’s core was undecided at birth and a mixture of genetics and upbringing was the cause of a person’s core. If Harry had kept pining for his parent’s attention or following his brother and his friends, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, he could have easily ended up with a light or neutral core. However, Harry was glad he turned out the way he did. He took great pride in knowing he was the only one in his family with a dark core. It meant he could excel in branches of magic his family would never be able to try. 

Harry had decided to stop bothering his parents altogether, unless asking to use the Floo Network to go somewhere. If Harry’s parents were going to leave him alone, then he’d leave them alone. If a sliver of hope his parents would notice his antisocial behavior, it was squashed when they didn’t notice his absence at dinner for months. As far as Harry was concerned, they had given up their role as being parents for him long ago.

So, it came to no surprise that his parents allowed him to join the Malfoy’s on a vacation to France for a week. He would be missing his and Charles’ birthday party but it had always been about Charles anyway. Ever since the party Harry had went to, he had become a part of the tight knit group of dark Purebloods. In particular, he had grown closer to Draco and Pansy. Draco hid his interior personality under his own Pureblood mask. Similar to his father’s, he appeared arrogant and superior to anyone less than Pureblood. Underneath his seemingly cold exterior, Draco was an average, spoiled child. Yet in his heart, he held some of the most compassion Harry had ever seen. He was sarcastic and childish, yet he always looked after his friends. Pansy, on the other hand, had a harder time pulling off the Pureblood mask. She left her emotions vulnerable, not making it hard to see how she truly felt about people. It was something that drew Harry in, as she was so different from the other Purebloods. Even without a perfected mask, she held herself with elegance only a Lady could have. 

It was hard to imagine the ideas and lessons the eleven year olds had to learn, but as they were dark wizards, it was a necessity in order to survive. Purebloods may make up a majority of the dark wizards, but not even their power could save them in the long run. The only way they could hope to preserve their way of life by teaching their children early on, before they faced the one-sided Wizarding World. While no magic could be practiced before Hogwarts, dark or light, as it could be harmful for a child’s developing core, the least the darker families could do was ensure the traditions were learnt.

Harry held back a yawn as he stretched his arms. He had been reading about a book on international wizarding policies. While important, Harry thought it was one of the most boring books he had ever read. About to leave his desk to go for a walk around the house, he paused at the sight of an unfamiliar owl. Harry carefully unravelled the letter from the owl’s leg and walked back to his desk to read what was written.

_ Harry, _

_ I realize we are not that close, but I was hoping you would want to go Hogwarts shopping with me. My father is unavailable to take me, so I have to go alone. I know you probably wouldn’t want to be stuck with your family, so why not join me? We can become far better acquainted with each other as well. _

_ From, _

_ Theodore Nott _

_ Heir of the Nott family _

Harry paused after reading the letter. Out of every pureblood he had gotten to know, Harry never expected Theodore Nott would be the one to ask him to go shopping with. While there weren’t any ill feelings between them, they had simply never spoken to each other much. However, Theodore had brought up a good point. A better relationship would work in both of their favors and Harry did not want to go shopping with his family. Mind made up, Harry began writing.

_ Theodore, _

_ While I was confused at first as to why you would ask me out of all people, I would be happy to join you on shopping. We can meet at Flourish and Blotts, if it alright with you. _

_ See you soon, _

_ Harry Potter _

_ Heir of the Potter family _

* * *

Two weeks before school started, Harry found himself in front of Flourish and Blotts, awaiting his friend. While crowded, Diagon Alley was as busy as it typically was. Through a couple more letters, Harry and Theodore found that this was the best time to collect their school supplies, as everything would be new, but they would not have to deal with the same crowds one would face in a week. Leaning against the stone of the building, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Hope you didn’t fall asleep waiting for me,” A mirth-filled voice said. 

Without opening his eyes, Harry responded, “I truly thought I would age a year in the time I spent waiting for you to come.”

“Bit dramatic don’t you think? Not all of us can slip out of our homes without a house elf chasing us,” Theodore said collapsing next to Harry.

“Who’s the dramatic one now?” Harry asked, smirking.

“At least I don’t mope around like a flobberworm when my brother or parents are mentioned.”

“Strong words coming from a boy with daddy issues.”

Harry and Theodore stared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

“We’re really giving Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley a run for their galleon, aren’t we?”

Harry shrugged his shoulders carelessly. “All I’m saying is that it’s a good thing we decided to meet today and not when the other Pureblood families were here, because they’d be embarrassed for our houses.”

“Amen to that I could already see Lord Greengrass’ face becoming as red as that wine Fudge spilled on him.”

Laughter filled the air once again. Both boys entered the bookstore feeling great relief that their interaction was not awkward or as forced as they thought it would end up being. It had seemed as if their friendship was always there and they had just failed to recognize it.

One thing Harry respected about Theodore was his love for books. Both of them were joked to be the Ravenclaws of the group with the amount of reading they did. However, their reasoning to read books was not to just obtain knowledge, it was to use it in the most effective way possible. So it was no surprise that they came out of the bookstore two hours later, and with 20 galleons less. Along with the required Hogwarts books, they had purchased four books outside of the curriculum that they promised to share.

“I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts, I heard the library is huge,” Theodore gushed.

“Agreed, unfortunately for us some of the topics that interest us...will probably not be available,” Harry replied.

Theodore hummed in agreement. “It’s a shame, you’d think we would be able to learn  _ any _ type of magic, not just one.”

Both boys paused their conversation once a group of wizards approached. Some topics were best left unheard in large crowds. 

“Where should we go next?” Theodore asked, glancing at the different buildings. 

“We should probably purchase our cauldrons at Potage’s Cauldron Shop, then go to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary for our potions supplies, collect extra quills, parchment, and ink at Scribbulus Writing Instruments, then go to Ollivanders,” Harry said after a moment of thought.

“What about Madam Malkin’s?” Theodore teasingly asked.

Harry groaned thinking about his past encounters with the woman. When the Potter’s were invited to a ball, they had gone to Madam Malkin’s to purchase new dress robes. She had mistaken Harry as a girl and had created a flowery, pink dress for Harry to wear. Harry had not stepped foot in her store after that incident.

“We go last,” Harry decided. “By then the stores will begin to close, and we won’t have to worry about being there all day.”

The pair quickly put their plan in action. With their cauldrons, potion supplies, and stationary items purchased and sent to their manors, they approached Ollivanders.

“What do you think will happen? I’ve heard this guy is kind of nutty,” Theodore asked.

“I think Ollivander is only nutty because of how misunderstood his craft is,” Harry mused, as they entered the quiet, empty shop.

Harry glanced around the store, taking note the disarray of boxes and Ollivander in sight.  _ Maybe we should’ve gone to Madam Malkin’s instead _ , Harry thought as they waited in silence.

Just as Harry had turned to voice his opinion to Theodore, a voice cut through the silence.

“How peculiar to see a Potter and Nott together in this day and age,” An elderly man with pale skin and white hair said, scrutinizing their appearances. “The last time I saw this was when Charlus Potter, 10”, alder, dragon heart string, and William Nott, 12”, chestnut, unicorn hair, came in with their respective parents. It is, indeed, a rare sight for the eye to see.”

Once he turned to find a suitable wand for the pair, Theodore turned to Harry smirking. “Looks like my grandfather’s  _ wand _ was bigger than your great uncle’s.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Size doesn’t mean anything, it matters on how you use it.”

“Ah yes, 10 ½”, thin rosewood, centaur tail hair,” Ollivander said, handing Nott a wand. Harry knew there was a connection the minute Nott’s fingers grasped the wand. The sparks that ignited from the wand confirmed it.

“That’ll be seven galleons,” Ollivander said as he turned towards Harry. “As for you, Mr. Potter, how about this 9”, yew, veela hair.”

Harry picked up the wand, however, instead of sparks igniting, the wand blasted at some books. 

“No, not that,” Ollivander muttered as he took the wand and came back with another box.

Harry had tried a majority of the wands in the store, with no success.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but this might work,” Ollivander said, a tepid look on his face. “11”, holly, phoenix feather.”

Harry felt content and warm with the contact of the wand in his hand. He knew this was the one. Sparks ignited joyfully from the tip.

“My goodness,” Ollivander muttered, his eyes wide. “I think it is clear we can expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. The brother wand to yours was You-Know-Who’s.”

Both Theodore and Harry shared a wide-eyed look. 

“He was a terrible man,” Ollivander went on looking down at his hands. “But he did great things with that wand. I am looking forward to seeing what you will accomplish, Mr. Potter.”

Done paying, both boys left the store, wands kept in their robe pockets. Deciding to clear the tension in the air, Harry tugged on Theodore’s arm.

“Guess my  _ wand _ is bigger than yours and expected to do great things.”

“Oh shut up, half-blood, your inferior genes will even out your wand’s abilities,” Theodore joked.

“You think your inbred, pureblood genes will help you?”

The pair continued to laugh and joke all the way to Madam Malkin’s.  _ It is best to mention this to Dorea later, _ Harry thought.

* * *

Unfortunately for Harry, his parents had decided that with only two weeks left to spend with their boys, they would do as much stuff as they could. Whether this was family game night, or a quidditch match, Harry was forced to come. This left him exhausted and unable to visit Dorea.

On the final night before he was to leave for Hogwarts, he finally found himself in the forbidden room.

“Ah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again, Harry,” Dorea said analyzing his exhausted appearance.

“Apologies, Lady Potter, my parents decided to spend time as a ‘family’ before Charles and I left for Hogwarts.”

“I see. Do tell what you seem to be eagerly waiting to mention.”

Harry flushed at being caught looking eager. “It appears that my wand is the brother wand of Lord Voldemort’s.”

Dorea’s eyes widened. “You would think it would be your brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, no?”

“Possibly, but Ollivander said I am destined for great things.”

“That we already know, Harry. I have taught you as much as I could about the culture and society you live in, it is now your turn to learn everything else that comes with it.”

Harry nodded his head, before looking down. “I will miss you Lady Potter.”

“As will I, Harry. But you have made me proud and I know you will continue to do so at Hogwarts, no matter what house you are in. Now, I think you should head to bed, you look like you will fall asleep any second and you want to be well rested for your trip.”

“Goodbye, Lady Potter.”

“Until next time, Harry.”

With a final glance back, Harry left the room towards his bedroom. Dorea thought in silence for a few moments.

“Great things you are destined for, Harry, but I can’t help but wonder...what happened that Halloween night concerning you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm so sorry to not have updated this story in so long! I became extremely busy with life and every time I went to write more for this story, I found myself stuck or too tired to finish it. However, I should be able to update this story more as I have been accepted into the university I wanted to go to and have way too much free time on my hands. 
> 
> I hope you all have been able to stay healthy and safe and had a good holiday season! Hopefully this can be a (late) gift to you :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :) I've been reading Tomarry fics for so long, and finally decided to create my own story. I know having the WBWL is pretty cliche, but I will be creating a divergent story. Another thing to note is there will be no bashing in this story! Every character will be flawed and sometimes make wrong decisions, but no character is purposely going to be shamed or made to be put in a terrible light for no reason. 
> 
> As I am not a five-year-old, I tried to make the dialogue as realistic as possible but I'm afraid Harry may still seem to be too intelligent for his age. He's also going to seem kind of irrational in his jealousy for his brother for a while, but he is a child and children do get jealous of their siblings (I know this part from experience). He will grow out of it eventually.
> 
> Hope you all are staying healthy in quarantine! <3


End file.
